El juego a la muerte
by xxFlaKyxx
Summary: A ellos los eligieron para participar de un " juego" ,pero no a cualquier juego, al principio no se dan cuenta de que se trata de un reality falso que terminara con sus vidas para siempre
1. Bienvenidos

"Usted a sido elegido para participar de el reality, " El juego a la muerte " "

La carta les habia llegado a los participantes o mejor dicho a las "carnadas"Genial !, ahora...que empiece el juego...

Hola Giggles ! A vos tambien te eligieron ?- decia la peliazul

Petuu ! Sisi, que bueno , no ?

Sii, esa que viene ahi, no es Flaky ?

Siii !, heyy Flakyyy !-gritaba la pelirosa

Ho-hola chicas- decia muy timida, como siempre

Flaky ! No has cambiado nada jajjaj- decia la pelirosa

No la moleste s !,oye, alli no vienen Cuddles, y Handy ?

Hola chicas ! Hace un monton que no nos vemos ! Oye Flaky no has cambiado nada !

* todos se reian al unisono *

Y que onda con Flippy ?- preguntaba el curioso Cuddles

Emm..este..yo..mm..-tartamudeaba -silencio ! Ahi viene

Hola chicos ! Saludaba el simpatico

Hooooola Flippy ! - saludaban todos mirando con cara de picaros a Flaky-

Ho-hol-la -decia la timida Flaky roja como un tomate

Hay Flaky, no has cambiado nada , jaja sigues igual de timida y linda

* sonroje entre los dos *

- awwww - decian todos al unisono mientras llegaban Thoothy,Sniffles, Nutty,disco bear, Shifty , Lifty y Russel

Hasta que un peliazul los invito a pasar al lugar, era una casa enorme, llena de habitaciones , miles

Buenas tardes amigos, los invito a pasar, el reality dura un par de dias,sientanse como en su casa

Al pasar vieron cientas de cosas valiosas , cuadros, vasijas, los ojos de Shifty y Lifty se abrieron como platos, cosas de valor habian por doquier,

-instalensen en las habitaciones y alistense que a las 7 nos juntamos en la mesa del living...BIENVENIDOS ...


	2. Conociendose

**Holaa emm..bueno antes no me habia presentado,aviso,los personajes son humano,y no me pertenecen a mi ,sino a mondo media y blah,blah,blah.,.,.,.,.,.en fin,empecemos**

* * *

Al entrar se hubicaron en las habitaciones que eran muy lujosas.

**Las chicas:**

Woow chicas,miren esto-decia Giggles al entrar a la habitacion

Que lindoo!-decia Petunia gritando de la emocion

S-si que lindo!-decia Flaky - pe-pero tenemos que alistarnos

Si Flaky tienes razón-decia Petunia

**Los chicos: **

**(Shifty y Lifty,)**

Oye hermano mira estas habitaciones-decia Lifty

Si jejejje,cuando nos vallamos de aqui,nos llevaremos algunos ''recuerdos'' valiosos jejejje

jjjejjee-eian los dos al unisono

Bueno apuremosnos,que el tarado peliazul nos esta esperando

Si ,tienes razòn.

**Flippy,Handy y Cuddles:**

Miren !que habitacioness ,,Woow-decia cuddles asombrado

Eres igual a una mujer jajajjaajjaj-se reia Flippy

Dejate de joder-

Eyy!no empiezen- decia Handy-alistense que ya salimos,y volviendoal tema,,,mmm...Flippy,que onda con Flaky?

*Cuddles y Handy lomiraban en forma picara *

E-emm,e-esss-te, yo,F-l-aaky y yo,no -tartamudeaba avergonzado Flippy-

Awwwww,-decia Cuddles-tartamudea igual que ella!

Indudblemente la pareja perfecta!-decia Handy riendo

Y-ya!dejense de joder que nos tenemos que ir!

O-okey,-decian

**Sniffles,Thoothy,Nutty,DB,Russel:**

Vamooos,apurensee-decia Sniffles-vamos!a las siete tenemos que estar en el living!,parecen señoritas!

Quien te crees que eres para venir a mandar?pedazo de nerd-Decia Thoothy muy molesto

Dulces Dulces!,-decia Nutty-

Callensee!-gritaba Russel-yarg

La habitacion era un delirio,un fastidio,todo gritaban y se peleaban ,pero Disco Bear no le tomo importancia alguna,el solo frente al espejo se peinaba mientras la habitacion parecia un caos.

Buenoo! -decia Sniffles-salgamos de una maldita vez!

Por fin acabo el caos y se dirigieron al living ,que quedaba lejos de las habitaciones,ya que la casa era muy se encontraba la enorme mesa ,larga, iban llegando poco a poco en grupos.

Hola amigos-saludaba el peliazul

Hola-saludaban todos al unisono

Quiero que sepresenten-decia

Yo soy Giggles,encantada de conocerlo -decia la muy coqueta

Yo petunia,pero me puede decir Petu

Y-yo so-y Flaky

Awww...-decian todos al escuchar a la dulce Flaky

Soy Flippy-decia al ver a los ojos a la dulce Flaky

Soy Cuddles

Yo Handy

Y yo Nutty jajajjjjja-decia el adicto a los dulces

Yargh!Yo Russel

yo soy Shifty,y este es mi hermano Lifty jejjeje

Yo Thooty,encantado!

Y yo sooy...Disco Bear,Yeahh-decia el muy llamativo

Excelente amigos,ahora tengo que explicarles la regla del juego...

* * *

**Holasass de nuevo!xD ,perdon por hacer el fic tan corto,es que no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo,el proximo sera mas largo,lo prometo :3,escribir es muy dificil,y lleva su tiempo,yo antes me dedicaba a leer y criticar los fics,pero ahora que los escribo me soy cuenta que es muy dificil,en fin,hablando del fic,el siguiente capitulo esplicara las reglas,para que empiece el sangriento reality de el juego a la muerte ,los dejo con la intriga muajajjajaj,,,en finnn(ya lo dije dos veces xD) me despido bye bye**


	3. El tiempo empieza a correr

**Holasetas!vengo con el 3 cap ! :D**

**Disfrutenlo,ah ! Casi me olvido..nose si poner a Fliqpy o no en ek fic que opinan ?los dejo con el capitulo !**

* * *

Este reality llamado el juego a la muerte dura 7 dias, se trata de la vida y la muerte, el /la ultim que sobreviva sera el ganador del gran juego,**de esto se trata el.."reality", quizás vtengan que metarse unos a otros para sobrevivir, esta sera una guerra, de 7 dias, pueden morir de cualquier manera asi que ¡ CUIDADO !cuidende mucho que el tiempo empieza a correr a partir de hoy, domingo !- termino de explicar**

**Estaban todos aterrorizados por aquellas palabras,**

**empiezen!**

**Unos cuchillos y cierras empezaron a salir de la habitacion , lo cual todos empezaron a correr, una de esas cierras atravesó en el abdomen de Thoothy , haciendo volar la sangre por toda la habitacion.**

_Primera victima: Thoothy Thony_

_Edad: 15 años_

_Estatura: 160_

_Servira para: Hacer unas sabanas de tela con su cabello violeta y su piel .._

* * *

**_Hoa he terminado, prrimera victima Thoothy, es triste lose, pero bueno...hasta la proxima !_**


End file.
